


To Persevere

by HippoParty (OneMoreHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Conditioning, Dark, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcrux Hunting, Imprisonment, Insane Harry Potter, Mind Control, No Romance, POV Harry Potter, POV Neville Longbottom, POV Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreHorcrux/pseuds/HippoParty
Summary: "I want your mind, Potter. Your inner thoughts defenceless, the very essence of who you are stripped apart."Captured and fighting for his sanity, Harry knows nothing but to push on with the task Dumbledore has left him. If only Harry could stay conscious and stop the Horcrux within him from causing too much chaos. Includes Hogwarts. Very dark version of Deathly Hallows.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from ffn.

It was over: he could not see or hear where Voldemort was; he glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard,

"Avada-"

And that's when it happened. Harry's vision shifted.

He was no longer on the motorbike. Instead Harry was somewhere high above, watching as his body, Hagrid and the bike plunged towards the ground. Harry tried to move his arm, to turn his head, but his limbs refused to react. Harry could only watch as he remained disconnected from his body.

Harry's new perspective was steady in comparison, eyes narrowing and wand lowering.

It was only due to the searing pain splintering through Harry's head, did Harry find himself slipping out of Voldemort's mind and back into his own. Harry's fingers were shaking as he fumbled with the steering, Hagrid's limp body was hanging over the handlebars, making it impossible to manoeuvre.

Harry barely heard Voldemort's high pitch voice. His head was spinning, and it left him no time to react as Voldemort's spell struck him squarely on the chest.

In an instant, the plummeting sensation in Harry's gut halted. Now, only ice cold was running through his every being, creeping to the depths of his mind. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Harry slammed his eyes shut. He was going to die.

* * *

Harry couldn't move and all the he could see was a dim light flickering behind his eyelids. His limbs were frozen, locked shut as his chest rose and fell sharply. The wind no longer tickled his skin, but that offered little comfort as his body remained numb and unresponsive.

The only real sensation was Voldemort's overwhelming presence, flooding his mind and cutting deep into Harry's soul. Harry was losing grip on consciousness, but simultaneously his vision was coming into a sharp focus.

For the second time that night, Harry found himself out of his own body.

Voldemort was standing over him in silence, wand spinning slowly as Harry's body floated above a large wooden table. Death Eaters surrounded him, waiting expectantly for their Lord to finish what should have been done all those years ago.

* * *

Harry groaned as he was dragged back into his own body.

"Be quiet, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes, only to be greeted by blurry shadows.

"The Veritaserum," Voldemort said.

Instinctively Harry locked his jaw shut, but he couldn't turn his head to see the approaching figure. Instead, Harry could only hear the dim mutterings and rustles from the surrounding Death Eaters.

Droplets burned his lips and Harry spluttered, coughing as a sharp coolness ran down his throat.

"The Prophecy?" Voldemort said.

Harry's mouth moved automatically. His own voice seemed distant and unrecognisable as the words spilled out.

And then there was silence.

Voldemort spoke again, his voice so terribly soft as Harry's scar prickled.

"Do you know what you are?"

Harry's mind spun, but he felt his mouth answer the question he did not understand.

"No," Harry said.

And for the first time Harry felt a true jolt of fear, he didn't understand what Voldemort meant.

Strangely though, Voldemort seemed satisfied with his answer. The Death Eaters around the room shifted.

"The antidote," Voldemort said.

A blurry Death Eater stepped forwards, grabbing Harry chin as he shoved a bottle to his lips. Harry coughed, but at least he could feel the control returning to his mouth.

It happened as soon as the Death Eater stepped away. Harry's invisible bonds broke, and Harry fell hard onto the table beneath, hissing as he head slammed onto the wood.

The Death Eaters laughed as Harry stumbled to his feet, squinting as he tried to make out the room. At least his scar was an indication for Voldemort's direction. Holding himself steady Harry faced Voldemort, and pulled himself straight. He removed his hand from his burning head.

"Kill me then," Harry said as coldly and as calmly as he could. Death couldn't be that painful he thought dully.

A blurry Voldemort raised his wand, but no incantation came. Instead, Harry's vision cleared, his glasses pulling Voldemort into a sharp focus.

"You are no use to me dead, Potter," Voldemort said.

The room stilled and the Death Eaters stopped sniggering. Harry frowned, his heart thumping uncontrollably.

"Didn't think so a moment a go?" he said.

Voldemort mouth curled into a very sharp smile.

"Circumstances change."

Harry's heart must have missed a beat.

"What circumstances?" he said.

Voldemort didn't answer; instead he turned aside to address his Death Eaters.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Harry followed Voldemort's attention. Most Death Eaters were masked but Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as he saw a familiar Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was standing beside his father, and he didn't look very healthy. His already pale skin seemed to be practically white. Malfoy wouldn't meet his gaze.

"How many dead, Yaxley?" Voldemort said.

"Just Moody, Snape might have killed one of the copycats," Yaxley said. "The giant might be dead too, he fell quite a way."

"Good," Voldemort said.

It was if all the breath had been knocked sharply from Harry's body. Moody was dead. Harry's head was spinning, he didn't want to consider Hagrid's death.

"Which copycat?" Harry asked, his stomach twisting into a painful knot.

Yaxley hesitated but Voldemort only nodded.

"The one with the werewolf," Yaxley said.

George Weasley.

Harry gripped the table, legs already weak, but ready to give way. He didn't want to show any weakness, but he couldn't stop shaking. Yaxley had just been speculating, George couldn't be dead. Voldemort's red eyes were fixed on Harry, almost expectantly as if Harry would answer who the copycat had been.

A scream pierced the room, echoing from downstairs.

Other Death Eaters sniggered again, looking eagerly at Harry, but Voldemort only looked annoyed. The scream echoed again, and Harry had a funny feeling that if Voldemort wasn't going to kill him, he would be joining them downstairs soon.

Voldemort drew something from up his sleeve. Harry's wand. Harry started forwards, but Voldemort only had to nod once.

"Crucio."

Harry dropped to the floor, pain consuming as his body burned. It was unrelenting agony, flooding through every nerve as he screamed. Everything was constricting, he couldn't breath.

The curse lifted, but Harry's limbs remained numb and trembling. It took so much effort to pull himself up, ears burning from the Death Eaters laughter.

Voldemort hadn't been paying attention, he was still examining Harry's wand, twirling it around carefully in his hand.

"Get Ollivander," he said.

A Death Eaters bowed low and left the room.

Harry watched as the large doors shut. There really was no way out, not when Death Eaters grinned maliciously from behind their masks from every corner.

Harry heard the another yelp from downstairs. Harry didn't know what else to do. He might not get another chance. There was little he could do to help the wand maker.

Harry had barely considered running, making a break for it when the door reopened, when Voldemort flicked Harry's own wand. Harry jumped as something cold clasped tightly around his right ankle. Looking down he saw a heavy chain protruded from the ground now fastened securely to his ankle.

The large door opened again, as Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Leave us," Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters were obviously disappointed, but they obeyed, marching out of the room silently.

Ollivander looked so much older then Harry had remembered. He was shaking, covered in dirt and he limped heavily across the other side of the table from Harry. He winced as he cowered before Voldemort.

Voldemort passed Ollivander Harry's wand silently. Ollivander didn't need to look at it properly, even though the light was dim he gasped in shock his voice dry.

"This is Harry Potter's wand."

He then glanced around the room and his gaze came to rest on Harry.

"Oh my dear boy," he said, pity in his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was concentrating on how he could get his wand, he doubted he would get very far. Perhaps Ollivander would throw it. Harry shifted forwards slightly his heart racing.

However, Ollivander did no such thing, he merely muttered something Harry didn't hear as he passed the wand back to Voldemort. Harry gritted his teeth, he had missed one of the few opportunities he was ever going to get.

"Dark magic lingers in this wand," Ollivander said gravely.

"It does not," Harry said.

He stepped forwards only for the shackle to tighten and the chain to constrict. He stopped short frustrated, glaring at Ollivander.

"I'm afraid it does, Mr Potter," Ollivander said. "Your wands collided, did they not?"

Harry glanced at Voldemort who was now watching Harry intently. Harry ignored him and nodded stiffly.

"It seems that power from the Dark Lords own wand emanated into your own," Ollivander said.

Harry who was rather attached to his wand, felt his heart sink.

"Of course," Ollivander said, a look of wonder crossing his old face. "It is still a normal wand. However, yielded by the Dark Lord it will embrace him."

"What are you on about?" Harry said.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Potter," Ollivander paused as if the whole concept was fascinating. "And your wand has changed allegiance."

Harry remembered how much he hadn't liked Ollivander in the first place.

Voldemort seemed to be done with the wand maker for he nodded towards the one remaining Death Eater, who pulled Ollivander from the room. Harry was sure the old wizard had gone mad, as Ollivander was muttering, "Curious, very curious," as he was dragged out.

And then they were alone.

Harry stared coldly at Voldemort whose thin lips curved into a frightening smile. Something really had changed.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked again.

Voldemort stepped closer.

Harry held his ground as Voldemort stopped right in front of him. Voldemort only raised Harry's own wand again and pointed it directly at Harry's head. Harry knew the killing curse wasn't coming and surprisingly that scared him more. He didn't know what to expect.

Voldemort moved Harry's wand, parting his hair out of the way to reveal his scar. Harry didn't move, he wasn't going to let Voldemort have the satisfaction.

And then Harry's head erupted.

Harry couldn't see. His vision was foggy as he staggered, grasping his head. His lungs compressed as he struggled. Harry fell to his knees desperate for oxygen. His head pressing in on itself, his very soul on fire. Voldemort's presence was stronger than ever. It was consuming him, it was him.

Harry's mind was tearing apart. One half, Harry, the other, Lord Voldemort pushing down on his very soul. Everything was heavy, twisted and suffocating.

Harry tried to concentrate, scrambled to bring the images of Ron and Hermione into his head but he couldn't. Voldemort was too strong. Voldemort was in control.

"So weak, Harry," Harry heard his own mouth say, felt his own mouth curving into a cruel smile.

NO. Harry thought, he would not be controlled. Yet he could feel his own body moving as if under a spell. His vision was blurry, the pain still relentless. Hedwig, Moody, Hagrid, George. Harry threw them up in his head, the grief and pain so overwhelming that he fell back into control.

Harry was on the floor as Voldemort stood directly in front of him. Voldemort had possessed him.

Harry didn't look up, this time not bothering to stand tall, he spoke from the floor.

"Just kill me," Harry spat. This wasn't part of the deal. Harry had always expected death.

Voldemort did not reply. Instead he flicked Harry's wand towards the door.

It opened and Yaxley moved in and bowed.

"Yaxley," Voldemort said. "Take Potter downstairs."

Yaxley stepped towards Harry who still hadn't moved. Raising his wand Yaxley pointed towards the door.

"Move, Potter."

Harry forced himself to stand. He didn't want to obey but the thought of being away from Voldemort gave him strength. Frustrated, Harry forced himself up, legs shaking. The shackle fell from his ankle.

Voldemort wasn't looking in his direction as Harry followed Yaxley. Harry didn't understand, what could possible have stopped Voldemort from killing him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

Ginny was standing in the doorway.

Inside it was too claustrophobic, with everyone jostling around trying to distract themselves from the screaming absence of Harry and Hagrid.

George was better now, they had managed to stem his wound and his ear was now wrapped up in fresh bandage. Moody's death was lingering, and the very possibility that he wasn't the only one to die tonight was resting heavily in the air.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to move away from the door. She had to see that Harry was safe. He had to be late, after all nearly everyone had missed their portkeys.

Ginny could hear frantic whispers from inside. She didn't know who was talking but she didn't particularly care.

There was nothing for another ten minutes. Ginny only turned her gaze away from the empty lawn as Remus appeared beside her.

"I'm going to find them," he said.

Remus walked out across the garden and vanished.

Tonks moved to stand next to her. Ginny knew Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly together. Ron obviously muttering words of comfort to Hermione who was just staring blankly ahead.

"He'll be okay," Tonks said quietly "He always is."

But something felt wrong, Ginny couldn't hold back her worry. Each second lasted an age.

A loud crack announced Remus's return.

Ginny ran forwards, recoiling in horror as she saw Remus's anguished face. Tonks followed, coming to a halt beside her.

"Hagrid's pretty bad, he fell pretty far. He's being fixed up at the moment," Remus said.

Ginny bit her lip, voice failing her.

"Harry?" Tonks said, voice breaking.

Remus looked devastated as he just shook his head.

"Gone."

Ginny fell to her knees as her heart broke. Tonks caught her by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Tears fell down Ginny's face, uncontrollable and desperate. Harry couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

Remus's return had clearly alerted the others, but as Ron and Hermione dashed outside, Remus' face and Ginny's fallen body was all the information they needed.

"No," Hermione screamed.

It cut through Ginny, sharp and painful.

Ron was clinging to Hermione, trying to hold her still as she punched him hard on the shoulder, sobbing as she fell into his arms. Ron's face said it all. He was lost. He hadn't even contemplated Harry dying. They all knew he couldn't possible be alive.

"Come on," Remus said his voice hollow. "Get inside."

Ginny let Tonks steer her into the house as Ron and Hermione followed.

Tonks passed her gently to her mother, but it didn't help as she too was shaking in grief.

The twins were completely silent as Fred sat close to George. Ginny couldn't bear her mothers tears, or Hermione and Ron's broken faces. Yet she couldn't move, she couldn't force herself to run away.

Nothing would ever be okay again. Harry was gone. A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face as she heard noises in the garden, nobody stirred as her father and Bill entered the house.

Ginny didn't look up, she didn't have to.

"No," her father's voice cut through her painfully as he barely whispered. "Harry?"

No one answered, they didn't have too. Ginny could now hear Flur crying, she must have embraced Bill because her sobs were now muffled.

Kingsley moved across the room and waved his wand. Ginny watched as a full glass of something floated in front of her.

She didn't want it, whatever it was wasn't going to help.

"To Harry and Alastor."

Ginny struggled to find her voice and she took the glass.

"Harry," she whispered as she threw the liquid down her throat. It burned but she relished the pain.

* * *

Harry had been locked in the darkened room for well over an hour. He couldn't see properly and his head was pulsing from Voldemort's spurious emotions. Harry had spent most of the time feeling his way around cautiously in the dark.

Voldemort hadn't killed him. It made no sense. Harry should have been long dead by now, but here he was very much alive, not even injured.

Harry still wasn't sure who had gotten to their respective safe houses. Moody's death was still sitting painfully in his stomach. Harry couldn't get his guilt nor his grief to diminish. And Harry had no indication whether Hagrid and George were alive.

It was a long time before Harry hunched himself down in the corner, body aching for sleep. It was going to be a long night.

One thing was certain though, the Death Eaters had been waiting for them to emerge. He tried to think back on what had happened but found it hard to piece things together.

He couldn't imagine what the others would be going through, would they even know he was alive. At least Ron and Hermione knew what had to be done. It was up to them now.

Harry's eyes had hardly accustomed to the dark and he could still only make out faint outlines of the room. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortable, how long was he going to stay in this rotting dungeon. That itself didn't make any sense, why would Voldemort put him down here and let him rot away when he could just destroy him.

Voldemort must be planning something and Harry was going to make sure he got away before he found out what.

* * *

Voldemort stood deadly still, his mind calculating the nights events. The boy. Everything made sense now. He had been ignorant to not spot it before.

They had always shared a disturbingly close link. The fact that the boy was a parselmouth should have been an indication enough. Voldemort had felt Potter slip into his mind, latching on in desperation as his life was about to end. Voldemort had always shared a strong connection with his Horcrux's, they were a part of him.

Voldemort's thoughts wondered back to the prophecy, "The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal," This in itself explained as much, the boy lived with his own soul attached.

Nagini hissed on the floor in anger.

Seven Horcrux's, although the diary had been destroyed and Potter would be a huge reliability. Voldemort had wanted seven, they would bind him to life with the most power. To create one Horcrux was dangerous enough but to create seven he had pushed the limits of magic. He dare not create another, nor would he part with a single one.

Potter would have to live, but the boy could never find out the truth. He would have to be controlled.

Voldemort would have to break Potter in a way that would not endanger his Horcrux. He had possessed Potter because Voldemort knew he could latch himself onto his own soul, Potter would have been able to fight him off easily otherwise. Just like before.

Voldemort's gaze sharpened as another option came to his thoughts. He didn't need the boys mind, only the body protecting the Horcrux.

If his Horcrux was strong enough, it would be able to over power the boys own soul. As long as Voldemort made sure Potter could not fight back, then his own soul in control of the Potter's body would be surprising success. One that he would use to his advantage.


	2. Chapter Two

The whoosh of the floo was constant, interrupting the horrendous silence as people rushed in and out of the Burrow. But there was still nothing. Not a single drop of news.

Ron stood abruptly, causing his mother to jump.

"I'm going to bed," Ron said and turned and left before anyone could say a word.

Hermione, who had been curled up in front of the fire, hurried after Ron. Mrs Weasley made to follow but Remus cut across her.

"Don't, they need this," Remus said.

"They can't be alone," Molly said as she looked tentatively towards the doorway.

"Molly, trust me, I know what they're going through," Remus said quietly.

Molly's gaze softened, tears still present in her eyes as she nodded.

* * *

"Nothing," Ron said, startling Hermione as she walked into his room. "We've heard nothing."

Ron began pacing furiously as he waved his hands in frustration.

Hermione paused in the doorway and shook her head blankly.

"We would have heard something by now if Harry was dead," Ron said.

"What do you mean?"

"If Harry was dead, we'd know," Ron said fiercely. "The death eaters would be singing from the sky."

"I don't understand?" Hermione said as she hovered on the threshold.

"I'm saying that Harry is alive," Ron said it so firmly that Hermione couldn't help but shake her head as her own thoughts spiraled.

"But we'd know," Hermione said. "The ministry would know if Harry had used his wand, they would have detected it."

Ron should his head.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, frustrated that she wasn't keeping up for once. "Harry could easily have lost his wand."

"Which as good as confirms his death," Hermione bit back as she tried to prevent the fresh flow of tears.

"But we don't know for sure," Ron stressed and he paused in his pacing to run his hands over his face.

Hermione shook her head sadly before she walked into the room and shut the door gently behind her.

"Harry was being hunted by You Know Who. The ministry can't find him, where else would he be?"

Ron looked stumped for a second.

"Then You Know Who captured him?"

It was a stupid stab in the dark but Hermione found herself desperately going along with it.

"Why would he do that?"

Ron started pacing again, before he suddenly decided against it and flung himself down on his bed.

"I don't know," Ron snapped. "Can't you see I'm making this up as I go along."

However, his anger calmed as he saw Hermione flinch.

"I'm sorry," Ron said as he hung his head into his hands. "I just can't get my head around it. Harry can't be gone. He just can't."

Hermione slumped, as if the last remaining glimmer of hope had disappeared. A fresh round of tears began to creep down her face.

Ron however seemed to have steeled himself. His face was set as he clenched his fists in defiance, he looked so determined as he looked at Hermione.

"Whatever happened to Harry we can't give up now. We know what we have to do," Ron said.

Hermione nodded firmly despite her grief.

"Destroy Horcruxes."

"We at least owe Harry that," Ron said. "Whatever the hell happened to Harry we will do everything we can to finish this."

Hermione chocked on her own voice, she couldn't speak as Ron enclosed her in a hug.

* * *

Ginny's eyes burnt. She had hardly slept and yet she couldn't find any strength to get out of bed. Instead she lay on her back as she stared at her half pealed ceiling as her own thoughts swirled in past memories.

Ginny could only see Harry, flying on his broom. His hair swayed in the wind as he circled around her laughing. A small smile spread on Ginny's lips before her world came crashing down with a single knock.

Her mother entered holding a large mug of what smelled like cocoa. Ginny rolled onto her side so that she was facing the wall.

"Ginny dear," her mother began. "Why not come down for some food? You've missed breakfast but I can make whatever you want."

Ginny didn't respond and shortly after she heard her mother place the cocoa down beside her bed.

"I'll make you something when you come down."

She left and Ginny found herself swimming in memories once more.

* * *

Molly made her way upstairs to where her youngest sons bedroom had been locked all morning. She knocked twice and rocked back and forth slightly on her heels. A few seconds passed before the door swung open suddenly and Ron appeared. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night, behind him Hermione was hurriedly stuffing a load papers into a small beaded bag.

"I bought some cocoa," Molly said as she held up the two mugs.

"Oh," Hermione said jumping up. "Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

Hermione's hand were shaking as she took the mug and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Did you not get any sleep Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Oh, sort of, yeah," Hermione said and she pressed the mug to her lips. Ron also took a mug of cocoa.

"We'll be right down to help with the wedding," Ron said.

"The wedding," Molly blinked. "Oh no, that silly thing."

"We'll be right down anyway," Hermione said and she stuffed her beaded bag out of sight.

Molly nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," Hermione said as if she wasn't fully aware of what she'd been asked. Ron didn't answer as he just stared at his cocoa blankly.

* * *

Harry's limbs ached something terrible.

He'd been in complete darkness since he'd been locked in his small dingy prison and it didn't look like his situation was going to improve.

Time passed painfully slowly and Harry had little to take his mind off the previous nights battle. He'd circled the room at least a dozen times, but Harry had found nothing in the darkness. Harry had also spent what must have been a couple of hours trying to break the lock on the door.

Harry was wary of rummaging in his leather pouch that sat around his neck as he didn't want to lose anything in the dark. Also he had a horrible feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

It must have been late evening when Harry's prison finally opened. Wand light flooded through the door and Harry was left squinting as his eyes burnt at the brightness. Harry stood up as someone entered the room. Harry couldn't tell who the outline was.

"Come here, Potter," the death eater instructed.

Harry didn't resist. Staying down here would achieve very little and he wanted answers. He walked as calmly as possible towards the door.

The masked death eater didn't say anything else as he gestured for Harry to move in front of him.

* * *

Bellatrix's smile widened when she saw Harry. She rocked her chair forwards and swung herself to her feet with her arms open wide. Behind her, sat her brother in law who only nodded once to dismiss the death eater who had brought Harry in.

"Lucius, you have failed in your duty as a host," Bellatrix said as her boots clicked across the floor. "I'm sure Potter is hungry."

"Eat, Potter," Malfoy said and he gestured towards the food.

Harry was hungry, but he ignored the plate full of food at the end of the table. Instead he crossed his arms and didn't move.

Bellatrix's tutted, her eyes agleam as she twirled her own wand between her fingers.

"Now don't be like that," she said. "You should be grateful to us, or would you rather we let you starve back downstairs."

"I'd rather starve," Harry said lightly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

Harry turned, only to find the door slam shut behind him.

"You're not going anywhere until you've eaten," Malfoy said and he too stood.

Harry stared at the plate of food briefly.

"Fine," Harry said and walked forwards to pick up the bread roll on the plate.

Harry took one small bite and then dropped the bread back on the plate.

"Satisfied?" Harry said.

"You will finish," Bellatrix's high pitch voice shrieked. Harry only shrugged and without saying a word he picked up the water and promptly dropped the glass. It shattered, and glass and water scattered across the floor.

This was apparently a step too far as Bellatrix's wand came twisting down.

"Crucio."

Harry screamed as his body crumpled under excruciating pain.

"Easy now, Bellatrix," Malfoy said. "Potter will have to eat eventually."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but relented as her curse desisted.

Harry's muscles were shaking as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Fine, take Potter upstairs then," Bellatrix said.

"Upstairs?" Harry asked.

Malfoy stepped towards him and gestured for him to move. Harry hesitated only briefly before deciding whatever was upstairs was probably better than Bellatrix.

* * *

Malfoy led Harry across the entrance hall and up one side of the grand staircase. Harry had barely glanced at the large oak door before he felt the sharp point of a wand at the bottom of his neck.

"Don't even think about it, Potter," Malfoy said. "The Dark Lord has considered every possibility."

Malfoy gripped Harry's shoulder and shoved him forwards.

Harry briefly wondered if Dobby could still apparate into the Manor, not that Harry had any means to contact the elf.

"In," Malfoy demanded as they reached their destination. His jabbed his wand back into the back of Harry's neck. Harry stepped warily inside.

Harry entered and turned surprised as the door behind him melted away. No escape from there then.

The room was large and mostly empty. The walls were bare and the floor was cold stone. There was a large four poster bed tucked away in the corner, a small table with a wooden chair and a large sofa. The were no windows and the light seemed to just radiate magically into the room. There was another door in the left corner.

Harry crossed the room.

The bed looked comfy, but he was distracted as he noticed the clean clothes. Plain black trousers and a plain black long sleeved shirt. This was just getting more surprising.

Harry guessed the other room was a bathroom. Collecting the clean clothes he crossed back across the room.

It was a bathroom, and quite a nice one at that. A clean towel was hanging on the railing. This was definitely an improvement from the dungeon, however Harry didn't like the impression that all this was giving him. It felt like this was going to be an extended stay. Harry dumped the clothes down and approached the mirror, he didn't look too bad considering he'd spent the night in a dungeon.

Apprehensive Harry decided to shower quickly. He felt haunted from the previous nights events and wanted to try and feel remotely better about his current situation.

His shower was quick and after dressing Harry felt a strange sense of calm, and focus, he knew what he had to do. Slowly he moved across the room and sat on the bed for a short while before glancing around.

Harry moved his hand to just below his neck and felt the hidden bag that Hagrid had given him.

Harry smiled and pulled it off from around his head as he examined the contents.

Of course R.E.B's locket was still there as was his invisibility cloak. Harry grinned, as long as he got past the door he was in with a chance.

Now what he needed was a weapon. Sirius's broken mirror was also there and Harry observed the sharp edges carefully, suddenly his situation wasn't looking so bad. The mirror was enough to cut someone, that he already knew. But murder a snake, Harry didn't think he would be able to strike Nagini fast enough. She was huge and moved faster then Harry could probably blink. At least if Harry was forced to stay here, he would destroy the horcrux within her. It felt slightly comforting to have something to work towards, even when Voldemort was imprisoning him.

Harry really wished he'd invested in a second wand. He could hear Moody's grumbling voice in his head. Constant vigilance. Harry felt suddenly queasy as he realised that Moody was dead.

* * *

The Burrow wasn't the same. A cold emptiness lingered over the next few days.

Ginny spent most of her days in the garden watching the gnomes run about. She should have been helping to prepare for the wedding but Bill and Fleur had decided to delay it. Ron and Hermione had once again locked themselves in Ron's room and her mum had complained nonstop that the two of them shouldn't be alone. Fortunately Remus had been on hand to calm her down at every opportunity she had to drag them out.

Ginny wanted to distract herself but she too felt like she needed the space and the time to come to terms with Harry's death. The sun beamed down but Ginny didn't feel its warmth. She picked a daisy and started to pull off its petals. Her thoughts drifted to Harry's birthday and she couldn't help but let a smile creep over her face as she remembered the present she had been going to give him.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry lay perfectly still on the large four poster bed. His hand pressed firmly against his scar as it continued to sting dully.

It wasn't long before Harry lost his last bout of consciousness. But any peace was temperamental for as soon as sleep found him, his scar seared with a fresh round of pain. Harry moaned, curling up as he pressed his hand tighter against his forehead. Voldemort had to leave the manor soon.

Giving up on rest, Harry sat up which only caused his head to spin. His limbs felt weighted as he wobbled slightly. The small amount of food Harry had consumed over the last few days was only enough to sustain him in the most simplest way. But Harry would refuse to give in. At least Voldemort seemed focused on other things for now.

Any routine had been pretty easy to establish and Harry hardly left his prison, leaving him little to no opportunity for escape. Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy occasionally forced Harry downstairs to try and make him eat, but Harry severely doubted that he'd get past them. Harry couldn't risk it, one failed escape attempt could lose him his cloak.

Time was running out. The longer Harry's stay became the more permanent it felt. At least Ron and Hermione knew what to do, they could find and destroy Voldemort's Horcrux's. Harry just hoped he could escape before they left the burrow. It would be impossible to find them otherwise.

* * *

"The boy still hasn't eaten," Bellatrix snapped as she glared at the full plate of food in front of her. It had been three days since Potter had arrived and he hadn't touched a thing. "I say we just curse him and get this over with."

"No Bellatrix," Malfoy said. "The Dark Lord said Potter must eat of his own accord."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"And what good will that do?" she said. "I thought he was needed alive."

"He is, but Potter is doing this out of defiance. The Dark Lord realises this is necessary if he wishes to break him," Malfoy said.

"There are other ways to break a person," Bellatrix said and she waved her wand to exaggerate her point.

"True," Malfoy nodded as his own gaze drifted to the full plate of food. "However, his own food is the only control Potter has in his life. The Dark Lord understands this. If he truly is to break Potter then he needs him to be completely dependent. He will eat when our Lord commands it, answer when our Lord commands it."

"And bow as the Dark Lord commands it?" Bellatrix jeered and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I will not question our Lord, but surely he cannot be thinking of making Potter one of us?"

Malfoy stepped around the large table, a dark expression on his face.

"No, I do not believe that is what is planned for the boy."

"Then what?"

"I do not know," Malfoy said lightly. "And neither do I believe we are supposed to know."

Bellatrix looked like she was going to argue but she fell silent, the anger still burning in her eyes. She seemed determined to solve this problem though as her eyes focused onto the other person in the room.

"Draco," she said suddenly, gesturing eagerly at the pale young man who had been standing in the corner.

Her nephew stepped forwards. His eyes were shallow as he nodded curtly to his aunt.

"You will get Potter to eat," Bellatrix declared as a horrible smile split onto her face.

Both the older and younger Malfoy tensed, surprised at her abrupt suggestion.

"I doubt it," Draco said stiffly.

However it seemed after a moments thought, his father agreed.

"You will do as your aunt commands," Malfoy said.

Bellatrix grin widened as she placed her hands on either side of Draco's shouder.

"Yes, Draco, our Lord requires this to be done and you must regain his favour."

"If you can't get Potter to eat then how can I?" Draco asked.

"Now, now, Draco," Bellatrix said. "You would not deny our Lord?"

Draco was silent for a while.

"Fine."

* * *

Ginny's eyes were burning as she lay tucked in to her covers as the light flooded in from behind her curtains. She paused mid stretch before closing in on herself. Today was Harry's birthday, everyone had agreed that today should be the time to remember Harry, they would say goodbye as properly as they could as they had no body to bury.

She dressed slowly and as she was about to make her way down to the kitchen when she heard flapping and numerous screeches. Frowning she crossed back to her window and pulled the curtains open wide.

Owls had flooded the garden, there were hundreds of them, some circling about while others picked at the lawn. Ginny rushed to find her shoes as she hurried out onto the yard. The owls flew about her while some landed just in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as one owl approached her and held out its leg. Ginny's hands were shaking as she untied the small card that was attached. It wasn't addressed. Without hesitating she ripped the envelope open and found herself staring at a birthday card of a load of quidditch players zooming about on brooms.

Her hands continued to shake, her heart pounding as she opened it.

_Happy Birthday Harry and Goodbye_

Ginny stared at the neat letters before rushing up to another owl to retrieve its delivery. She ripped open another envelope this time to find a beautiful hand drawn card of a dragon with another message inside.

_We will miss you Harry, Happy Birthday_

Ginny's wiped her eyes on her sleeve while the owls hopped around, waiting patiently for her to collect their cards.

It was a short time later when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Ginny," her mother said as she looked around bewildered. "What are all these owls doing here?"

Ginny hurried up to her with her own arms bursting with cards as she passed one to her mother. Her mum's mouth fell open wide as tears welled in her eyes.

"Help me get them all," Ginny said.

They spent the next half an hour getting all the cards before they returned inside. Her mum immediately waved her wand and the cards started to arrange themselves around the house.

"We should remember the good times we had today," she said softly as she embraced her daughter tightly.

* * *

Mr Weasley arrived home shortly after they had prepared breakfast. Ron and Hermione had been going through each of the cards in amazement. Mr Weasley was holding the morning paper which he past to Ron and Hermione when they looked up.

Ron gaped as Hermione flipped through the paper. Every page was filled to the brim about Harry.

"Everything's in there," Mr Weasley said. "The very first article when You Know Who vanished, the interview Harry gave for the Quibbler, everything about the tri-wizard cup, everything."

"Wow," Ron gaped "They even got a quote from Krum."

Ginny rushed over to see.

"And the results for every quidditch match Harry's played."

"Harry was such a beacon of hope," Mr Weasley said. "When You Know Who disappeared all those years ago, he gave the wizarding world the relief they needed. I know you've always just thought of him as your friend, but he will always be more."

Ron and Ginny looked at him surprised, although they had grown up hearing stories of Harry she'd never thought of him as a beacon of hope before. Now Ginny understood what her father was saying, they had never lived through the torment all those years ago, they never truly appreciated what had happened but the wizarding world had never forgotten.

* * *

Harry was once again lying on the large four poster bed. It was mind numbingly boring being locked away all day, and he found his thoughts drifting off to the times he'd been locked in his cupboard. At least then he'd be let out to go to the bathroom and school. And although the little food he'd been given to him in his cupboard was less then he was being offered here, it had been a lot more comforting to know that the most threatening thing he'd had to deal with was Uncle Vernon.

Harry rubbed at his scar, thankful that Voldemort wasn't close to make it worse. It would be a lot easier to escape knowing that Voldemort wasn't in the manor.

He sat up startled as he heard movement. He immediately focused on the melting door and frowned as he saw a very unwelcome Slytherin walk into the room. Malfoy was carrying a plate of food as he waited for the door to melt behind him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything.

Malfoy scowled as he walked further into the room, he dumped the plate of food down on the small table in the corner the plate clattering loudly. Without looking towards Harry he grabbed the chair and pushed it up against the wall which he promptly sat down on leaning the chair against the wall.

Now it was Harry's turn to scowl

"Get out."

Malfoy looked just as unhappy.

"I'm not leaving until that's been eaten."

Harry moved off the bed and towards the food. He tried to ignore his burring vision as he picked up the apple and swiftly hurled it at Malfoy's head. Malfoy caught it with an unimpressed sneer.

"You eat it then," Harry snapped.

"Funnily enough I care about my life to not be that stupid," Malfoy said as he tossed the apple in the air before catching it again.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said as he curled his fists. He desperately wanted to walk over and wipe that look off Malfoy's face.

"The Wizarding world have been saying goodbye to their precious Potter. How heroic he was, slaughtered by the Dark Lord." Malfoy looked directly towards him and laughed coldly. "How would they feel to know you starved yourself to death through your own stupidity."

Harry looked down at his feet at this.

"I'm not starving myself," he bit out.

"Could have fooled me," Malfoy said as he tossed the apple again.

Harry glared at him for a moment before changing the subject.

"Why aren't I dead yet?" Harry asked suddenly.

Malfoy just gave Harry a funny look.

"You think anyone knows? No one understands why the Dark Lord changed his mind."

They both fell into silence. Harry sat down on the edge of the large bed, frustrated at Malfoy's presence and the lack of any helpful answers.

However, after a short time Harry knew something he did want to ask Malfoy. Malfoy was still throwing the apple up and down while completely ignoring him.

"Why did you hesitate?" Harry asked.

Malfoy caught the apple as his head jerked around to meet him.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, but that didn't stop Harry catching Malfoy's nervous glance towards the door.

"On the tower," Harry said "You hesitated?"

Malfoy ignored his question and asked his own instead.

"You were on the tower?"

Harry shrugged offhandedly which seemed to annoy Malfoy more.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Why didn't you do anything then?" Malfoy countered "Too scared?"

"Dumbledore had me in a body bind," Harry said with a sudden uncomfortable lump in his throat "But you didn't answer my question. Why did you hesitate?"

Malfoy eye's glanced over Harry before he suddenly threw the apple hard towards him. Harry caught it as Malfoy smirked.

"Eat it and I'll tell you."

Harry stared at the apple, honestly he felt to sick to eat anything but he wanted to know. Damn his Gryffindor pride. He took a bite and ignored Malfoy's satisfied smirk. Harry finished the apple and frowned annoyed when Malfoy's gaze glanced towards the rest of the food. Rolling his eyes Harry approached the rest of the food and took the plate back to where he had been sitting. He knew he needed to eat anyway, one plate of food wouldn't be giving in.

Harry would need the strength if he was to fight Nagini. Sighing Harry gave in and took a bite of the bread. He continued to ignore Malfoy until he had finished.

As soon as he was done Malfoy stood up and walked directly towards him, he held out his hand waiting for the empty plate. Harry scowled as he past it to him however Malfoy was now averting his gaze. Harry didn't need to say anything as his question was answered.

"Because he offered me a way out," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry genuinely didn't know how to reply as Malfoy turned and made his way to leave. However, he paused at the door as it melted away.

"Happy Birthday, Potter."

Harry was left staring after Malfoy in confusion.

* * *

"You're leaving."

Ron and Hermione both froze as the familiar voice cut through the eerie silence of the night.

They watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness. Ginny stood with her arms cross and her expression nothing but cold.

"Why?" she demanded.

"We have something we need to do," Ron said.

Ginny scowled and she brandished her wand which spat in bright purple sparks.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, back in the direction of the Burrow and the dimly lit windows.

"I want to come with you," Ginny said as she took a firm step forwards.

"No," Hermione said as Ron shook his head. "You can't come."

Ginny couldn't help but look affronted.

"I can help," she hissed, her voice raising slightly. "You might need me."

"You have the trace on you," Hermione said as her eyes darted back to the house. "What help is that?"

"It's too dangerous, anyway," Ron added.

"You're both going," Ginny said angrily. "What right do you have over me?"

She expected a full blown argument but was surprised by Hermione's honest answer.

"Harry left us something to do, something that has to be done," Hermione whispered. "If we could take you we would, but right now, it would help no one, specially not Harry."

Ginny couldn't respond to this. She always knew Harry trusted Ron and Hermione more then her, but it still hurt to hear it so bluntly.

"Just do one thing for me," Ron said suddenly. "Keep the DA going. They need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Ginny asked.

"To fight," Ron said. "The time will come when Hogwarts will need to stand and fight back and you will have to be ready."

"I don't understand?" Ginny said frowning. "When is the time?"

"When we return to Hogwarts," Ron said. Ginny frowned, chewing her lip as if wanting to press and ask more questions but voices were sounding out behind them, back from the direction of the Burrow. Ginny lowered her wand and nodded once.

"Just make sure you do return," she said quietly, before adding more fiercely. "We'll be waiting and we'll be ready."

Ginny watched silently as they both walked down to the end of the garden before disapparating into the night.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming. His head was bursting as he struggled to move. He wanted to throw up but he could barely see as bloody images flashed through his mind.

Harry rolled over and dry wretched. He couldn't shake the vivid images he'd just witnessed. Bodies lay mangled with blood soaking into the floor as pleading screams flooded his ears.

Harry breathed deeply, gulping down fresh air, but he couldn't shake the smell and taste of blood which lingered from his dreams. He remained curled up on the bed, his arms drawn up to his body as Harry rested his forehead on his knees. He was barely aware of the fresh burst of pain in his head.

The Ministry.

Harry was sure that's what he'd seen. Rufus Scrimgeour had been the centre of all the chaos. His now dead body strewn across the large marble floor.

Harry had watched the last minutes of the ex-aurors life. He had felt everything Voldemort had as he destroyed the man. Voldemort had ripped the man to pieces.

The ministry had been taken. Harry knew that for certain. He had walked through the empty auditorium trapped in Voldemort's mind with Nagini hissed at his side.

Harry pulled himself up and forced himself to move towards the bathroom. Harry turned the cold tap on and plunged his head under the cold water.

It was a small relief as he stood there, hair dripping wet.

It had been a long while since he had slipped into Voldemort's mind but Harry understood perfectly. Voldemort had wanted him to see. He'd wanted Harry to know that all hope was lost.

Even if he escaped, Harry now would have no where to turn. If Voldemort had the Ministry, then he had Hogwarts.

Breathing heavily he moved back into the dimly light room. His eyes staring blankly at his cold surrounding, his anxiety building due to his prison. Harry stood for a long while, thoughts racing with the mangled body parts he'd been witness to.

He barely noticed the time pass as his body became cold and stiff. Harry closed his eyes, trying desperately not to think the unthinkable. The Burrow and its inhabitants had to be safe. They had to be.

Harry had moved back over to the bed by the time the young Malfoy entered the room. Harry's head shot up from where he sat on its edge. He would have darted over and confronted the Slytherin but he knew his legs would not hold him steady.

Malfoy stopped and stared at him, his own mouth parting in shock at the side of Harry before he promptly shut his mouth as it turned into a smirk.

"Wow, you look like hell, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry chose not to comment as he stared intently, his eyes piercing. He hadn't slept, not that he hadn't tried.

It seemed Voldemort hadn't been finished with his murderous rampage. Harry was exhausted, every time he had drifted off, more horror awaited him, more bodies, more pleads for mercy. He didn't want to go to sleep. He couldn't deal with it any longer.

"What happened?" Harry bit out, choosing to ignore the plate of food that Malfoy had set down to the side.

Malfoy paused, giving him a calculating look.

"What do you mean?" He asked after a short while.

"The ministry," Harry barely managed to say, he closed his eyes briefly as if this would block out what he had seen.

Malfoy looked stunned, still standing from where he had sat the previous day.

"How do you-?".

Harry wanted answers and he wanted them fast.

"Voldemort made me view the entire thing," Harry was surprised his voice was so steady.

Harry had to give the Slytherin some credit as he crossed his arms looking at Harry carefully.

"What do you want to know then?" Malfoy asked calmly. "If you've seen it all, you know more than me."

"The Weasley's," Harry said calmly although he was anything but. His stomach twisted anxiously as he waited.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and stared hard at Harry before a cold expression spread across his face.

"It seems our arrangement will continue," he said almost casually.

Harry didn't understand, he glared coldly and didn't answer.

Malfoy's expression changed to a sharp grin.

"You eat for information, Potter. Same as yesterday."

Harry wanted to punch him. He stood up furiously, jumping forwards angrily. He had barely made two steps when he swayed and staggered.

Malfoy smirked as Harry halted and glared at him. He wished he had a wand, just to stop Malfoy from looking so smug from where he leaned casually against the wall.

As if to rub salt in, Malfoy cleared his smug expression and said coldly.

"Their house, if you can call it that, was attacked. If you want to know more, then eat the damn food."

Harry felt sick. His stomach twisting painfully. He could barely hold himself standing. The Weasley's had to be safe. They had to be.

He didn't want to eat, he didn't think he could, but Malfoy's face gave nothing away.

At least it wasn't much, just a small pile of sandwiches. He tried to think of anything but the Weasley's as he bit into the food.

Malfoy seemed satisfied, for Harry had only eaten two sandwiches when he spoke.

"The blood traitors are fine," he shrugged absently.

Harry didn't relax, he lowered the sandwich and stared at him and waited. His heart racing as he waited for more details.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't the Weasley's they were after," he said sounding bored. "Fortunately for them they weren't hiding any of Dumbledore's men. The Order were the target."

Harry felt himself relax slightly. If the Order were safe then they were still fighting. It wasn't over yet.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"The mudblood wasn't there, shame really," Malfoy added. Harry would have hit him if he hadn't been so relieved to hear that Hermione hadn't been found.

Harry ignored the remaining food and moved away from Malfoy. He sat exhausted on the end of bed once more, his head falling into his hands. He just wanted to sleep, perhaps Voldemort was done with his murderous rampage by now.

His thoughts wondered to Ron and Hermione. They must have left to seek out the remaining Horcrux's.

Malfoy was watching him carefully.

"You know, you should eat more," he said quietly after a long uncomfortable silence.

Harry's head shot up and he couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin.

He tilted his head to the side and couldn't help let his mouth twist into a cold smile.

"Starting to feel guilty, Malfoy?"

Harry didn't care that Malfoy sounded concerned, he didn't care about anything. He just hated everything and everyone that kept him trapped in this hell.

The Slytherin remained only a moment before he turned and left without another word.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bitter satisfaction as he was left to his own thoughts once more. Malfoy had been a odd relief to his mental torment. The news that the Weasley's were safe caused his mind to wonder back to his own situation.

Voldemort must have finished murdering people by now. Harry lay back and stared dead ahead. It must be safe to sleep.


End file.
